random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
Engrash Governor Election History
267 Dove Primary Candidates * Brandon Jones (Inc.) Hawk Primary Candidates * Territorial Representative Connor Landers * Former Treasurer Rachel Linden-Berger * Territorial Senator Jane Nowakowski * Territorial Representative Jane Peters * Former Public Prosecutor Keith Schuler * Former Secretary of The Territory Elisa Tindell 263 In 261, Governor Tabby March resigned following several high profile policy defeats and failures. Per the line of succession, Lt. Governor Donald Lehman was sworn in to replace March. Lehman announced that he would not seek a full term, leading to a wide open field. The former leaders of the Referendum Movement endorsed Jones for Governor. Prior to the election, 3 candidates withdrew from the race due to lack of support and funds while the race increasingly became contentious between Jones, who as seen as the front-runner, and his more establishment rivals such as Hyde and Gallagher. The Dove Primary broke all time records for spending and voter turnout as each of the candidates spent extensively attacking each other and promoting themselves, with policies such as Engrad's status in the Imperial Trade Union engaging voters on an unprecedented level. Dove Primary Candidates * Former Secretary of The Territory and 259 Candidate, Ashley Livingston * Territorial Director of Environment, Former Attorney General and 259 Candidate, Mark Gallagher * Territorial Director of Health and Former Territorial Representative, Mike Henry * Former Territorial House Majority Whip Matt Hanover * Secretary of The Territory James Hyde * Territorial Director of Defense Saul John * Former Mayor Brandon Jones * Territorial Director of Labor and Former Territorial Representative, Elisa McVaughn * Territorial Representative Danny Robb * Territorial Senator Roger Simons Withdrawn Candidates * Territorial Representative Keith Malta * Territorial Senator Jon Cole * Former President of The Engrash University System and Former Territorial Representative, Seth Gaines Primary Polling Primary Results * Jones: 700,403 (42.4%) * Hyde: 279,543 (16.9%) * Gallagher: 265,523 (16%) * John: 128,751 (7.8%) * Simons: 83,950 (5%) * Robb: 57,755 (3.5%) * Hanover: 20,589 (1.2%) * Livingston: 11,404 (0.7%) * Henry: 10,821 (0.65%) * McVaugn: 9,203 (0.55%) Total Votes: 1,651,380 Under new party bylaws, because no candidate received 50%, a runoff was held between Jones and Hyde. Runoff Polling Runoff Primary Results * Jones: 192,153 (66%) * Hyde: 98,987 (34%) Total Votes: 291,141 Despite several missteps by the Jones campaign throughout the runoff, Hyde was unable to take full advantage of Jones's vulnerabilities, allowing Jones to sweep to an easy victory. Hawk Primary * Territorial House Minority Leader, and 259 Nominee, James Cochran General Election * (D) Former Mayor Brandon Jones * (H) Territorial House Minority Leader, and 259 Nominee, James Cochran * (I) Businesswoman Jacky Swanson * (I) Former Territorial Representative Nike Francis Campaign After the primaries, Jones earned mixed coverage for his campaign. He selected little known Territorial Rep. Michael Scott as his running mate in an effort to appease the party establishment, while sticking to his hardline promise of withdrawing Engrash from the Imperial Trading Agreement, a move that would open up to questions about Engrash's sovereignty and ability to trade in the Empire. The issue had dogged Gov. Camden and Gov. March, as Camden resigned in protest over the referendum's results while March failed to bring a suitable deal that could pass the Territorial House. Despite Doves holding firm majorities in both chambers, many were reluctant to withdraw Engrash from the agreement. When March stepped down, Gov. Donald Lehman vowed to keep Engrash in the the agreement and attempted to re-negotiate the deal, a move rejected by Queen Kyla and the Imperial Congress. During the summer, with little progress being made to withdraw or amend the terms of the agreement, Jones's allies in the territorial legislature, led by Scott, attempted to force an immediate withdraw, a vote that was narrowly rejected. Lehman, along with Territorial Senate President Evelyn Monday and House Speaker Josh Burrow repeatedly warned against an immediate withdraw, citing economic effects it could have on Engrash, and the world has a whole. Jones and his allies countered that the party leaders were violating the will of the people who had voted to leave the agreement 5 years ago. As retaliation for failing the immediate withdrawal agreement, Jones and his allies began actively recruiting and supporting primary challengers to legislators who voted against or who have been critical of an immediate withdrawal, with the most prominent challenge to being to Speaker Burrow, a move that threatened party unity. Territorial Senator Roger Simons, a former gubernatorial rival to Jones, and Former Gov. Jim Manning, a former intra-party rival and long time personal critic of Jones, spoke out against Jones and his efforts to force the legislature to bow to his will. Jones has also spoken about the possibility of leaving by executive order, something that President Monday and Speaker Burrow affirmed that was not in Jones's power as Governor. Jones has consistently led in the polls, mostly in part to the opposition vote being split between Cochran and Swanson. Francis, who was seen as a Dove vote siphoner, was initially seen as a major hurdle to Jones's chances of winning, but faded considerably down the stretch, while Cochran and Swanson, a first time candidate, fought for second place while Jones's remained ahead by varying margins. The Anti-Jones vote rallied behind Cochran as Swanson's numbers also declined during the final weeks of the campaign. Polling Results * Jones (Inc.): 1,396,656 (48.8%) ~ (49%) * Cochran: 1,029,560 (35.9%) ~ (36%) * Swanson: 369,642 (12.9%) ~ (13%) * Francis: 64,230 (2.2%) ~ (2%) Total: 2,860,088 As polls predicted, Jones scored a landslide win over Cochran, Swanson and Francis, partly due to split opposition and a weak, unpopular and controversial campaign conducted by Cochran. Jones also considerably became more disciplined and improved his standing among voters in the final weeks of the campaign. Jones's victory in the Governor's race coincided with massive gains in the legislature for Doves, who gained the largest majority in 100 years, and Jones went on to receive more votes than anyone ever to be elected Governor in the territory's history, beating the previous record set by Gov. March just 4 years ago, even though he became the first Governor in the territory's history to win without a majority of the votes. 259 Background In 258, Governor Daniel Camden resigned following several high profile scandals related to his administration and policy defeats. Per the line of succession, Lt. Governor Tabby March was sworn in to replace Camden. March announced later that year that she would seek a full term. While she commanded key support among the Dove party establishment, she was not immune to internal opposition, as other territory wide officials made their bids against March. Dove Primary * Tabby March (Inc.) * Secretary of The Territory Ashley Livingston * Attorney General Mark Gallagher * Territorial Senator Spencer Cantwell * Former Territorial Party Chairman, Director of Trade, and 251 Candidate Lucas Friedman Several candidates announced primary bids against March, seeing as she wouldn't have the advantage of incumbency and that the party had no central leader. Polling Results * March (Inc.): 364,180 (55.7%) * Livingston: 144,239 (22%) * Gallagher: 94,203 (14.4%) * Cantwell: 34,946 (5.3%) * Friedman: 16,547 (2.5%) Total: 654,115 Hawk Primary * Territorial Representative James Cochran * Territorial Representative Oswald Schmidt * Territorial Representative Abigail Erwin (Withdrew and endorsed Schmidt) Polling Results * Cochran: 313,209 (61.9%) * Schmidt: 193,229 (38.1%) Total Votes: 506,438 General Election * (D) Tabby March (Inc.) * (H) Territorial Representative James Cochran Polling Results * March (Inc.): 1,363,668 (51.4%) * Cochran: 1,287,846 (48.6%) Total Votes: 2,651,514 Despite March holding a fairly comfortable lead in the lead lead-up to the election, March drastically under-preformed her polling numbers, as turnout in the cities and suburbs surged towards the Hawks. March managed to prevail 75,000 votes, in large part to her stronger then expected performance in rural Northern part of the Territory. This election saw the highest voter turnout since the 235 election. Additionally, March received the most votes territory's history for anyone to be elected Governor, surpassing Briton's victory in 239 over Gov. Manning. However, that would be surpassed by Brandon Jones's victory just 4 years later. 255 Dove Primary Governor Daniel Camden ran unopposed, but his Lt. Governor, Neal Clarence, opted not seek re-election on the ticket. Camden selected Territorial Director of Defense Tabby March as his running mate in Clarence's place. Camden and March were unopposed in the primary. Hawk Primary * Territorial Senate Minority Leader Eric Miller * Territorial Representative Dennis Mulligan * Territorial Representative Donna Allyson * County Executive Elliott Baldwin * Mayor Adrian Bennett Polls Results * Miller: 125,649 (37.1%) * Mulligan: 114,205 (33.8%) * Allyson: 35,259 (10.4%) * Baldwin: 34,489 (10.2%) * Bennett: 28,772 (8.5%) Total: 338,374 = General Election * (D) Daniel Camden (Inc.) * (H) Territorial Senate Minority Leader Eric Miller * (I) County Executvie Naomi Scott Polling Results * Camden (Inc.): 1,133,422 (51.2%) * Miller: 934,727 (42.2%) * Scott: 145,544 (6.6%) Total Votes: 2,213,693 Despite polls showing a tight contest throughout the election, Camden easily won re-election by a dominating 9 point margin over Miller. This election's turnout was unusually high, just 100,000 votes under the second all time high turnout of the 239 election. 251 Background Governor Tim Briton resigned in 249 to become Secretary of The Empire. Per the line of succession, Lt. Governor George Burke was sworn in to replace Briton. Briton's appointment was partly a political ploy on behalf of the King and Briton, who entered his third term with low approval ratings. Not wanting to hand a high profile Governorship over to the Doves during war time, The King appointed Briton as Secretary of The Empire, allowing Burke to be able to form his own identity 2 years out from the election without Briton weighing down the party's chances. However, Congressman Daniel Camden, The Chief Deputy Minority Whip in the Imperial House of Representatives, unexpectedly entered the race for Governor against Burke, which set up a high profile match up. Though Camden faced a competitive primary, he ended up winning fairly easily. Dove Primary * Congressman Daniel Camden * Secretary of The Territory Denny Davidson * Former Territorial Party Chairman, Director of Trade, Lucas Friedman * Territorial Representative and 243 Candidate, Kevin Carrillo * Former Territorial Director of Transportation and Former Territorial Representative, Arthur Dailey (Withdrew) * Territorial Representative Marcus Rubenstein (Withdrew) * Former Territorial Director of Environmental Protection and Former Territorial Representative, Ted Yancy (Withdrew) Results * Camden: 134,592 (52%) * Davidson: 64,517 (25%) * Friedman: 38,219 (14.7%) * Carrillo: 21,413 (8.3%) Total Votes: 258,741 Hawk Primary Governor George Burke faced no primary opposition. General Election * (D) Congressman Daniel Camden * (H) George Burke (Inc.) Polling Results * Camden: 1,070,375 (55.4%) * Burke (Inc.): 860,952 (44.6%) Total Votes: 1,931,327 Camden consistently led Gov. Burke throughout the campaign, often by comfortable margins. Despite Burke having more than 2 years to shape his own identity, he couldn't escape the shadow of his predecessor or the nature of his ascension, which Camden consistently blasted as "corrupt" and "pure insider politics". Additionally, Burke's attempts to tie Camden to the Doves in Congress provided unsuccessful, as exit polls said things in the territory mattered more than national politics, despite beginning of the war and the King's relative popularity in the territory. Burke suffered the worse defeat for an incumbent since Gov. Jim Manning did in 239. Many Hawks worried that Burke's defeat was a warning sign ahead of the 252 elections, though some ultimately chalked it up as a miscalculation on their part. Hawks ultimately did well in the 252 elections, expanding their majorities in both chambers of the Imperial Congress. 247 Hawk Primary Despite speculation that Gov. Briton wouldn't seek re-election to a third term (particularly given that its uncommon for a Governor to stay in office that long), Briton ultimately announced that he would seek an unprecedented third term, and subsequently ran unopposed in the primary. Dove Primary * Territorial House Minority Leader and 243 Candidate, Malcolm Herman Initially, Territorial Senate Majority Leader Ivan Donnell-Sutton was set to run for Governor, but Herman's entrance into the Governor's race (and among other things) made him reconsider and not run. Herman ultimately ran unopposed in the primary. General Election * (H) Tim Briton (Inc.) * (D) Territorial House Minority Leader Malcolm Herman Polling Results * Briton (Inc.): 955,243 (52.1%) * Herman: 878,491 (47.9%) Total Votes: 1,833,734 Despite Briton's sinking popularity, Herman failed to run an inspiring campaign and that strongly resonated with voters, and often struggled to gain ground on Briton's polling lead throughout the campaign. Additionally, Herman was criticized with focusing more on national issues rather than issues within the territory. Ultimately, Herman held Briton to a close 4% margin of victory, the closest margin of victory for any incumbent Governor, though that margin was eventually surpassed by Gov. March's 3% margin of victory in 259 over James Cochran. 243 Hawk Primary Governor Tim Briton faced no primary opposition Dove Primary * Territorial Senator Walter Harvey * Territorial Representative Kevin Carrillo * Businessman and 239 Candidate Jeff Remington * Former Lt. Governor Paul Langdon * Territorial Representative Malcolm Herman Polling Primary Results * Harvey: 193,915 (39.4%) * Carrillo: 185,327 (37.6%) * Remington: 65,591 (13.3%) * Langdon: 24,194 (4.9%) * Herman: 23,460 (4.8%) Total Votes: 492,487 General Election * (H) Tim Briton (Inc.) * (D) Territorial Senator Walter Harvey Polls Results * Briton: 1,072,495 (56.2%) * Harvey: 835,761 (43.8%) Total Votes: 1,908,256 With a strong economy and high approval ratings, Gov. Briton easily won re-election to a second term (despite slightly under-preforming some polls). National Doves had largely abandoned Harvey by the summer, with polling data showing him consistently behind Briton by double digits. Despite Briton's win, Hawks suffered slight losses in the Territorial Legislature. 239 Hawk Primary * Territorial House Minority Leader Tim Briton * Territorial Representative Jeff Perry * Territorial Senate Minority Leader Melanie Breckenridge County Executive Jake Scott was largely expected to run, but he unexpectedly died early in 239. As such, 3 major candidates ended up running for the nomination, with Briton, The Hawk's Floor Leader in The Territorial House, inheriting much of Scott's support, which made him a clear front-runner throughout the campaign against Perry and Breckenridge, who had sizable support bases themselves. Turnout reached a record high for a primary for the Hawks, given the massive political machines at work and intense opposition to Gov. Jim Manning. Primary Polling Results * Briton: 508,148 (53.4%) * Perry: 263,484 (27.7%) * Breckenridge: 180,477 (19%) Total Votes: 952,109 Dove Primary * Jim Manning (Inc.) * Businessman Jeff Remington As Gov. Manning's tenure wore on, he became increasingly unpopular, even within his own party. He ended up drawing a primary challenger from Businessman Jeff Remington. Manning went on to prevail, but under-preformed expectations, which was interpreted as a warning sign for the general for Manning. Results * Manning: 218,192 (70.9%) * Remington: 89,589 (29.1%) Total Votes: 307,781 General Election * (H) Territorial House Minority Leader Tim Briton * (D) Jim Manning (Inc.) Polls Results * Briton: 1,351,181 (58.4%) * Manning (Inc.): 960,009 (41.6%) Total Votes: 2,311,190 With a faltering economy, growing voter weariness with Dove rule , and a re-energized and re-branded Hawk Party, Tim Briton easily swept to victory just as polls predicted, knocking off Gov. Jim Manning, a Dove icon, in a stunning fashion. Though Manning was able to close the gap in the final weeks, urban and suburban areas broke more heavily towards Briton than expected. Voter turnout reached a record high, and Briton received the most votes in the territory's history for anyone to be elected Governor. However, both records would be broken 20 years later, when Gov. Tabby March won her first full term. Manning was the first incumbent Governor to lose re-election since Gov. John Cumberland lost to Mary Thomas in the 223 Election, and would suffer the worst defeat in the territory's history. 235 Dove Primary * Lt. Governor Jim Manning (entered race after Gov. Thomas withdrew) * Territorial Senate President Mark Hester * Secretary of The Territory David Harley (entered race after Gov. Thomas withdrew) * Mary Thomas (Inc.) (dropped out) Gov. Thomas announced her intention to run for an unprecedented 4th term in late 234, despite polls showing her losing popularity and trailing in a hypothetical re-match with Nathaniel Kendrick. Many Doves in the state legislature had grown tiredsome with Thomas's hardball tactics, and many moderate voters were growing weary of Thomas's hard line polices, she further had adopted a highly confrontational political style against the Hawks, which further caused her popularity to wane. Additionally, the economic bump that the territory had experienced in the late 20's and early 30's had begun to erode, with the stock market overall trending downwards. Many Doves were still angered that Gov. Thomas had dumped Lt. Governor George Howard in the 231 election, and had done little to re-gain the support of Howard's backers. Thomas also had to swat down a primary challenger from a member of the Dovish controlled Legislature in the previous election, in which some legislators passively backed Thomas's challenger. In early 235, Mark Hester, President of The Engrash Senate throughout Thomas's tenure, announced a shock run against her, causing the rifts in the Dove Party to spill out into the open. While Thomas initially downplayed Hester's challenge, polling conducted showed that Hester commanded a sizable base of support with much more room to grow against Thomas, whose approval rating was mixed within her own party. While Thomas initially vowed to press forward with a competitive primary, intense lobbying by her allies and the national party convinced her that she would risk defeat in the primary, or risk going into the general election badly wounded from a rigorous primary challenge. Thomas ultimately concluded that while she could possibly win a primary against Hester, she did not want to risk dividing Doves over what was expected to be a hotly competitive election with Hawks aiming to re-capture control of all levels of the territory's government for the first time in 12 years. As such, Thomas announced in an emotional press conference that she would drop her re-election plans and not seek a 4th term as Governor. Shortly afterwards, two of her allies, Secretary of The Territory David Harley and Lt. Governor Jim Manning entered the race against Hester. The primary quickly evolved into a proxy battle between the Dovish Legislature (who generally supported Hester) and Thomas's administration (which was split between Manning and Harley). Gov. Thomas ultimately sheepishly endorsed Manning in an effort to prevent a Hester win. Primary Polling Primary Results * Manning: 475,536 (50%) * Hester: 268,182 (36%) * Harley: 104,293 (14%) Total Votes: 744,951 Ultimately, Manning went on to easily defeat Hester and Harley in a record high turnout primary. Manning's performance provided Doves with a burst of momentum as they headed into a challenging General Election. Hawk Primary * Former Territorial House Minority Leader and 231 Nominee, Nathaniel Kendrick * Former Territorial Director of Energy Troy Bell Kendrick was seen as a shoe-in for the nomination once again, but he attracted a minor challenge from Cumberland-era administration official Troy Bell, who challenged him for being insufficiently Hawkish. Kendrick easily defeated Bell. Primary Polling Primary Results * Kendrick: 160,627 (88.9%) * Bell: 20,005 (11.1%) Total Votes: 180,635 General Election * (D) Lt. Governor Jim Manning * (H) Former Territorial House Minority Leader and 231 Nominee, Nathaniel Kendrick Polling Results * Manning: 1,409,300 (54.9%) * Kenderick: 1,156,048 (45.1%) Total Votes: 2,565,348 Despite polls showing a tight contest with Kenderick narrowly leading, Manning pulled a stunning come-from-behind exit and scored a near double digit win over Kenderick. Many attributed this to Manning's strong GOTV effort in the sub-urbs and cities which put up strong performances for Manning, despite Kenderick preforming better than expected in Northern Engrash. Many analysts believe that Kenderick was running a relatively lax campaign and relied too much on dissatisfaction with Gov. Thomas to win. Many pollsters believed that their undecideds had leaned toward Manning. This election was originally the highest turnout on record for the territory, with the next governor election falling 200,000 short of matching the turnout. It wasn't until the 259 elections, in which Gov. March won a full term with a turnout of 2.6 million. 231 * Mary Thomas (Inc.): 1,376,058 (57.8%) * Nathaniel Kendrick: 1,002,980 (42.2%) Total Votes: 2,379,038 227 * Mary Thomas (Inc.): 1,301,231 (60.6%) * Mike Flores: 845,693 (39.4%) Total Votes: 2,146,924 223 * Mary Thomas: 1,369,792 (54.3%) * John Cumberland (Inc.): 1,153,221 (45.7%) Total Votes: 2,523,013 219 * Harvey Waters (Inc.): 1,145,707 (52.2%) * Former Governor Elliott Henry: 1,046,256 (47.8%) Total Votes: 2,191,963 215 * Harvey Waters: 1,872,180 (53.2%) * Elliott Henry (Inc.): 1,645,616 (46.8%) Total Votes: 3,517,796 211 * Elliott Henry: * Harvey Waters (Inc.): 207 * Harvey Waters (Inc.): * Elliott Henry: 203 Took over after Governor Harry McMadden resigned * Harvey Waters: * Alvin Duncan-Holmes (Inc.)